


裂变（上）

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin
Kudos: 3





	裂变（上）

*涉及一点点BDSM，狗血慎入

0.

Plan站在进入会场前的方形平台上，双手在身前交扣，蓝白色相间的西装三件套将他全身束缚得紧紧巴巴，他一动也不敢动。前方还有一个人，与他的距离不超过十五米，他摸了摸食指的关节，呼吸变得越发沉重。

经过精心打理的暖棕色短发、挺拔宽阔的背脊以及笔直修长的双腿，当熟悉的轮廓映入他的眼眸，他的血液也开始随着快门声莫名地沸腾翻滚，烧得后背上前一晚留下的伤痕也泛起灼热的痛感，他不敢侧过身去面对一个个黑洞洞的镜头，也不敢低下头逃避前方那人对他足以造成毁灭性打击的动作。于是在那一双双眼睛的注视下，他承接了那人的一个回眸。

其实这本来是再平常不过的事情，他们在三年前也同样站过这方平台，尽管属于他们的镜头少之又少，但他们肩并着肩，挺起胸膛的时候也有十二万分的底气。那时出现在公共平台上、杂志上、大屏幕上的名字只有一个，好像他们也是这样不可替代地成为了同一个人。但此刻，会场内清晰响亮地响起了两个人的名字，他们一前一后的入场，再没有并肩前行过。

灯光交错，人潮涌动，等到他一个人握着话筒站在采访的镜头前看着红毯尽头那人的背影缓缓离开时，他们就又当了一次陌生人。

1.

镜头是有记忆的。Mean在前不久的颁奖典礼红毯上回头看了自己的前队友这件事，给他带来了不少的关注度，当然其中有好有坏。那些旧事连同组合的名字一起在趋势上挂了整整一天。讨论度最高的一个话题是当年组合解散的原因，其中号称业内人士的陌生ID在个人账号上说得头头是道，从Plan觉得工作资源分配不公心生嫉妒讲到两个人之间的利益冲突，从貌合神离讲到分道扬镳，Mean就像看了个莫名其妙的荒诞笑话，连笑也不知从何笑起。

这不过是公司的手段，他本该听经纪人的话乖乖沉默，继而享受舆论带给他的红利，然而他却在不久之后还是拿出手机回复了那个账号：你说的这些我怎么不知道？

不出三分钟，他接到了经纪人John打来的一通语气急躁的电话。

“这算怎么回事？我知道你合约快到期了，但你也别太为所欲为！”

Mean隔着电话无声地勾着嘴角冷笑，在John下一句话讲出口前，他挂了电话，把手机狠狠地丢在桌子上。

“砰”

砸击桌面发出的声音吓到了那个跪坐在他腿边的人，瘦削的肩膀小小地瑟缩了一下，圈住脖子的那跟红色皮质项圈上的小铃铛也跟着发出清脆的声响。Mean偏过头，看着那双清澈的眼睛，软下嗓音，伸出手摸了摸细软的黑色发丝，他问：“吓到你了吗？”

那人摇摇头，双手搭在Mean的膝盖上半眯着眼睛又蹭了蹭落在头顶的手心，就像一只臣服在主人腿边撒娇的猫咪。

Mean的手眷恋地划过懵懂清纯的眉眼，拇指在离开前暗示一般地抚摸着诱人的唇肉：“Plan……”他陷入回忆中喃喃自语，被叫到名字的人顺从地含住了他的指尖舔弄，湿滑的舌头如同灵活的小鱼在他指缝中游动。

时间过得飞快，八年说长不长说短不短，短得好像足够一个幼稚的小孩长大，长得似乎每一分每一秒都在帮助加诸某种痛苦。它就像永不回头的小鸟飞驰而过，随着距离的渐行渐远，记忆也跟着缓缓的消失于云层尽头。但Mean记得，八年前他们坐在教室里，目光交汇的两个男孩隔着相邻两栋教学楼的窗户朝对方扮鬼脸，那一刻谁也不会想到他们将会成为拥有同一个名字的共同体。

最开始是在高校艺术团里随团演出。

初见的场面和大多数人没什么区别。Plan被团长安排去照顾Mean这个新来的学弟，他们在交流的过程中逐渐变得熟稔，让最开始礼貌疏离的自我介绍像树枝那样延伸出了无数茂盛的枝叶，他们也终于在记忆中拥有了关于对方的故事。

阴雨天里一起窝在房间里写歌，年久的空调发出“嗡嗡”的声响又被吉他和哼唱声盖住；排练室里他们是彼此唯一的听众，Mean唱着“把我放进你牛仔裤口袋”的时候破洞裤要开到大腿的Plan会红着耳朵逃避那双弯弯的眼睛。

Mean的长相让他备受团长青睐，刚入团没多久就被选中了进行个人表演。他抱着吉他坐在舞台上调弦，微微侧着头，侧脸到下颌的轮廓英挺帅气，台下甚至有女孩发出小声的惊呼。Plan坐在角落的箱鼓上，面前架着一副话筒支架，彼时他是Mean身边的配角，在灯光无法照到的地方承托Mean的声线和节奏。他对上台有些抵触，看到那么多双盯着他的眼睛身体反而会不自觉变得僵硬。给Mean伴奏和声，他觉得这样没什么不好，他还能唱歌，台下的那些陌生人的眼睛在望向Mean的同时，耳朵还能听到他的声音；他还能写歌，歌曲里蕴含的每一处情感，都能被Mean温柔的声音完美地演绎，当他惊叹于Mean和歌曲那可怕的契合度时，他就觉得一切都很值得。

后来的某一天，Plan听到Mean和团长不怎么愉快的对话。团长希望Mean能带着被交代过要特殊关照的学弟一同上台演出，Mean并不想这么做。

“我只跟P'Plan一起唱歌。”Mean的声音透着那么些凉意，像冰冷的石块那样坚硬。

Plan的心却被这句听起来幼稚又任性的话捂得快要融化，和谁一起唱歌、身边站着谁，其实并没有那么重要，Mean却把它看成了人生法则，但说到底他们相识也不过短短几个月。

当晚他们一起放学回家，Plan白衬衫的领口开了好几颗扣子，被夜风吹得敞开了一半，Mean偷偷侧头把目光停留在若隐若现的锁骨上，迷迷糊糊的他开口问Plan：“哥，我们一起上台唱歌好吗。”

Plan被这突如其来的一句话砸晕了，但没犹豫几秒就点头答应。本来他对暴露在别人眼前唱歌这件事心怀疑虑，但Mean说要他站在他身边，那他觉得自己也没什么好怕的了。

Mean好像得到了一个重要的承诺那样高兴，非要拉着Plan去他们家顶楼的天台看风景。

夜半的凉风从耳边掠过，混合着车鸣就像一首遥远的歌。

Mean断断续续地说了很多话，最后他说：“哥，从今以后我们就要一起唱歌了。”

Plan看向楼下奔涌的车流和闪烁的灯光，在他眼前就像一团团跳动的火焰，热火烧得他体内的血液滚烫地翻滚起来，他们并肩俯视着光芒、俯视着脚底的纷乱嘈杂、俯视着这个即将要去闯荡的世界，尽管道路崎岖，前路未卜，可仍旧觉得充满勇气与力量。

他想要这条街道、这座城市、甚至这个世界，都能听到他和Mean唱歌。

Plan终于在某次伴奏的时候被Mean强行拉上了台。

这次演唱的歌曲不是他们之间任何一个人的原创，Mean笑弯了眼睛看向身边站得笔直小脸儿都皱起来认真唱歌的Plan：

“留下来好吗，不要放开我让我独自离开。”

关系好的几位场控在舞台侧边带头起哄他们，Plan有些害羞，无奈地笑着摇了摇头又不自觉地微微弯着身子朝Mean身后躲，Mean瞧他可爱得紧，温暖又宠溺地伸手环住了Plan的肩膀。

那一刻他们两个好像成为了这首歌曲中的音符，缓缓地飘向闪烁的灯光、飘向微微晃动的树枝、飘向无垠的夜空，最后轻轻落在彼此的眼角眉梢。

演出结束时居然有人来找他们合照，几个女孩把他们挤在中间，Mean在Plan老套地举起剪刀手的时候也把自己的小剪刀跟着对了上去，大V和小V组合成了另一个字母“W”，于是他们共同的名字也就在这一晚诞生。

似乎是为了把这段记忆刻进Plan的身体，现如今圈住Plan脖子的那根皮质项圈左侧，印了清晰的四个字母——“wish”。

2.

“你有什么愿望？”

这几乎是每个人都要被问到的一个问题。

Plan十七岁那年的回答是想要有人说他写的歌好听。生日过去不足三月，愿望就实现了。排练室眉眼热切的少年真诚地望着他：“学长写的歌好好听，真的要给我唱吗？”

十八岁，成年那天，Plan又被问到了这个问题。社团里的人帮他庆生，烛光熄灭后有人这样问他。Mean笑意盈盈地捧着蛋糕，侧头似乎是在认真等待着他的答案，他摇摇头说我没什么愿望，现在这样就挺好的。

然后他从未成年小孩变成大人，时光辗转到如今，二十五岁这一年，如果仍旧有人问起Plan的愿望，他绝对不会再回答，这是一个难以启齿的、摆不上台面的秘密——

他想成为Mean的猫。

因为这是Mean对他最高的奖赏。

温顺的小猫被主人圈在怀里，他偏过头，鼻尖贴着主人的侧脸轻蹭，似乎是在讨好方才暴怒的主人。

Mean眼神中短暂地闪过一丝失落，很快又被冷冽的平静覆盖，他曾经以演员的身份获得了含金量很高的奖项，所以，理所当然的，他同样能够扮演好这个Plan所需要的角色。

然而总有失控的时候。尤其是那些旧事跟随着项圈上的“wish”一同涌现在眼前的那一刻，他开始愤怒，而愤怒的内核却包裹着难以诉说的悲伤和痛苦。

一只手捏住了瘦削的下颌，逼迫那个沉浸在自己角色中寻求愉悦感的人把头偏到一边，项圈上的小铃铛发出“铃铃”的声响，Mean的舌尖沿裸露的肩颈向上，在Plan身体敏感地颤抖时咬住艳红的耳垂，再用牙齿缓缓切磨。小猫皱眉发出一声呜咽，僵直了身体却不敢拒绝他。

这不是真正的痛。

Mean知道怎样才能让Plan痛。

他哑着嗓音，恶劣地去寻求一份共情，他想，过去的记忆不能只由他反复取舍煎熬，和他共同经历的、他的另一半，同样也不能忘记。

“P'Plan……哥……”

听到这个称呼的Plan立刻睁开了眼睛，他开始慌乱，想要掰开Mean钳制住他的那只手继而逃离贴着耳朵的喃喃自语。放大的一声声陌生又熟悉的称呼几乎要把他击垮，在他濒临崩溃的那一刻，Mean吻住了他发颤的双唇。

他们的吻通常热烈，与情欲紧密相连，但其中包含的情感早已演变成畸形的撕咬。

明明最开始不是这样的。

最开始的呢喃是缠绵的，吻是温柔的，最开始的一切都因为梦想和祈愿的承托而充满光辉。

在被各种音乐器材堆满的出租房里他们有了第一个吻。那时他们刚寄出第一份Demo，茫茫的前路被彼此的体温充盈，Plan圈住Mean的脖子微微踮着脚，他被吻得迷乱，耳边只有唇舌勾缠的水声。

确定了未来，确认了归属，这一天他们真切地体会到，他们从来不是独自一人在走向磕磕绊绊的梦想路途。

出租屋不算舒适，但好在离他们打工驻唱的酒吧很近，房东也是酒吧的老板，对他们两个离家的小孩非常照顾。不过年久失修的空调常常在他们为一个和弦争论得面红耳赤的时候罢工，这时Mean就放下吉他凑到Plan身边抱他，轻而易举地就扯掉了Plan身上松松垮垮的小背心。面对着Plan嫌弃的抱怨，Mean依旧我行我素地把人放倒在床上，摸到后腰的时候Plan就一句话也说不出了，要是再亲亲大腿内侧，Plan就更没了气焰，只剩下软软的轻哼。

热潮滚动在狭窄的房间，Mean额头上的汗水一滴一滴地落在Plan光裸的后背上。Plan被顶得摇晃，意乱情迷地说着“好热”，又不知到底是天气更热还是他的身体更热。

发泄过热度后，脑袋也跟着冷静下来。Mean从背后把侧躺的Plan抱住，汗涔涔的胸口贴着后背，几乎没有一丝缝隙。平复呼吸了以后，Plan做出了一个完美的提议：“那我们就问问老板，让老板决定谁的更好。”

Mean满足地吻着他红艳的耳尖轻哼了一声算是同意。

如果所有的分歧都能用性爱来解决就好了。Plan不止一次这样想。

老板住得不远，他们还以这样的名义在老板家里蹭了一顿饭。善良的老板最后把票投给了Plan，Plan得意地后仰冲着Mean挑挑眉，而Mean失落地抱着吉他不甘心地问：“为什么啊P'Nook。”

他们在全身心信任对方的同时，也抱持着那么一点好胜心。在很多和Plan一起的游戏里，Mean都是输掉的那一个，不可否认他为了看到Plan的笑脸稍稍做了些妥协，但这在音乐里不行。他不想输。Plan是一株有着旺盛生命力的爬山虎，他得跟Plan并肩才能一同走得更远。

然而他们都不是运气特别好的那种人，寄出的Demo统统石沉大海。日子逐渐变得艰难，养活自己虽然绰绰有余，但养活音乐实在是困难。他们开始加场加钟，最后却唱到一个哑了嗓一个发了烧。

Plan软绵绵地躺在床上，任由Mean一边唠唠叨叨地用那副快要失声的嗓子抱怨他一边温柔地给他贴上退热贴。

事实上他们俩谁也没资格说谁，Plan干脆伸手捂住Mean的嘴巴叫他省省自己的破嗓子。Mean拉下Plan的手，用湿毛巾小心翼翼地把手指到手臂擦了个遍，Plan不耐烦地夺过毛巾扔到一边。Mean坐在床沿微微皱着眉表情疑惑，Plan伸手拽住Mean的T恤下摆：“我困了，”他说，“你陪我一起睡。”

Mean张了张嘴似乎要说什么，Plan却抢先一步用撒娇似的语气跟他说：“快点。”也许是发烧的缘故，他的眼角和脸颊都泛着一层淡淡的红色，眼睛也湿漉漉的，Mean看着心疼，立刻躺上床任由Plan八爪鱼似的黏上来紧紧抱住他。

Plan想要Mean的温度带给他慰藉，生病的时候难免脆弱，他把脸贴在Mean的胸口，轻轻嗅着Mean身上混合了洗涤剂和阳光的味道，似乎只有这样才能舒适安心地好好睡一觉。

怀抱和体温比药物都要有疗效，房间里安静了下来，只留下了温情交缠的呼吸声。下一秒Plan忽然挣扎着要起身。Mean本来快睡过去了，迷迷糊糊地问Plan要做什么，Plan说写歌，我现在突然来了灵感。

Plan鲜少写民谣风格的歌曲，这首歌就是为数不多的其中之一。它讲述了一个人寻找自己另一半灵魂的过程：独自走在被夏季覆盖的热带城市、在斑驳的树影下穿行、高楼大厦净亮的玻璃反射着刺目的白光，当被汗水锈蚀得浑浊一片时，他终于找到了自己的另一半。他们在人间已经变得彼此独立变得迥然不同，但再次相遇的时候仍然拥有着谁也无法比拟的默契。后来他们第一次在酒吧里演唱这首歌曲，一个声音温柔，一个声音清亮，合在一起就像是恋人絮语，好像能够治愈一切痛苦的疾病。

这首歌，Plan给它起名叫做“熨帖”。

3.

“新专辑要给那首歌重新编曲吗？”

通常他们都在充满支配和臣服的性爱结束后才会有正常的交流，此时Plan已经结束了自己猫咪的角色，而Mean也不再是Plan的主人，他们不过是在分手后又成为炮（·）友的前任兼同事。

听到这个问题，Plan原本就发颤的双腿变得更加无力，为了不使自己看起来狼狈不堪，他坐在另一侧床沿哑着声音说：“以前的歌我不会再碰了。”

以前的歌指的是什么，Mean当然明白，他也知道Plan这次出道八周年的重唱集唱的是他们解散后Plan创作的那些歌曲，但他还是不死心地要问一问。

一阵尴尬的沉默。

Plan把搭在头发上的毛巾丢到床头柜上以后就倾身躺在床上，再用被子将自己裹好。

电话铃声打破了窒息的静谧，Mean见到来电显示后看了Plan的后背一眼，最后选择走出房间把房门严严实实地关上。

坐在客厅的沙发里，他深吸了一口气，这才接起了电话。“喂，P'Nook。”

那边的声音混合着人声的嘈杂，有些模糊不清，但Mean还是第一时间捕捉到了关键信息：“Mean，你托我找的人找到了。”

他猛地捏紧了沙发边缘，指甲都要陷进去，深深呼吸着平复自己堵在喉头的痛苦。半晌，终于能平和地说出一声：“谢谢您，P'Nook。”

那边也沉默了一阵，Zanook似乎欲言又止，但他还是把话说出了口：“Mean，你说如果那个时候我没有把你们介绍给John，现在你们是不是都能好过一点。”

Mean咬着下唇，眼眶微微泛红。

他们演唱“熨帖”的视频被人拍摄后传到了网络上，获得了不少的点击率。一周后他们再次上班时Zanook带了一个陌生的男人来见他们，那个人就是John。John在看了视频后找到了他们所在的这家酒吧，并且说希望他们能够当他的艺人。

这是他们人生当中最重要的转折，是旅途中不可避免的岔路口，彼时他们的心中被坚不可摧的梦想和期盼填满，谁也没有想到这之后会有更多的分岔口在等待着摧毁他们。他想不到、Plan想不到，P'Nook更想不到。说到底，压根儿不存在“如果”，只有“选择”这两个字无法回头。

他轻声道：“P'Nook，别这样说，你没有错。”

Mean挂了电话回到房间里时，Plan似乎已经睡熟了，他蜷着身体把自己蒙在被子里，只露出小半张脸，像极了一只极度缺乏安全感的幼兽，Mean的手臂动了动，最终也没敢去触碰令他熟悉又陌生的身体。踢掉鞋子躺上床，Mean选了一个跟Plan同样的姿势。像往常一样，他们背对着背，中间的空位就像是由怪物凿出来的一条深深的沟壑，是他们两个都跨越不了的距离。

面前的床头柜上放着他们俩发行的第一张实体专辑，黑暗中封面图片早已模糊不清，只有烫金的题目刺透无边的夜色留下了自己的轮廓。

“签了公司以后，就可以给‘夜火’好好编曲了。”Plan躺在正趴着修改歌词的Mean身上，翘着腿满怀憧憬地说道。

他们背靠着背，身体紧贴着，没一会儿Mean就被压得思绪全乱了套。微微一侧身，失去了平衡的Plan一下子从他身上跌了下来，看着黏人的小猫气鼓鼓的样子他放下笔，顺势把人捞进了自己怀里，Plan不听话的小呆毛刺得他下巴痒痒的，他伸手把面前乱翘的头发揉得更乱，然后笑着说：“肯定很多人喜欢。”

“夜火”是他们一起站在天台上的那个夜晚，Plan回家后不眠不休完成的。写歌的过程就像做了一场梦，他看见自己和Mean开车行走在夜晚寂寥的盘山公路上，坚硬的山壁生长着大片叫不出名字的绿植。风是热的，包裹着他们，和他们的血液一样热。公路没有尽头，一切尽是未知，他们逃离了社会文明的裹挟，不在乎时间线究竟在缩短还是拉长，也不在乎宇宙是在坍缩还是膨胀，只知道要握着彼此的手一直这样走下去。

然后他们走进录音棚，唱着那个夜晚他们眼中看到的、身体里沸腾的火光，那首歌里充斥着他们的急切的炽烈，是他们灵魂碰撞后诞生的第一个记录者。

但现实往往令人失望。

这张专辑上线后反响平平，并没有多少人愿意花费力气去听一个费解的故事。说没有挫败感是假的，但Plan跟Mean在一起了之后那爱钻牛角尖又敏感性格被改变了不少，甚至会反过来宽慰一连几天都心情低落的Mean。

好在这张专辑为他们获得了许多唱歌的机会，John说只要提高曝光度，该来的都会来的。那一阵子他们凭着这一张专辑的七首歌曲四处走穴，然而事与愿违，他们除了音乐一无所有，没有八卦、也就没有了值得被关注的焦点。

直到他们接到了人生当中第一档综艺节目。

原定嘉宾是公司里的前辈，因为生了急病不能参加录制，所以找了他们两个来替补。是以厨艺比拼为主题的节目，他们接到通告也没觉得多紧张。一是因为他们不过是被拉去做配角的两个小人物，观众的注意力肯定不在他们身上，二是因为Plan其实做的一手好菜，怎么样也不会输得太难看。

谁也不知道这将会成为他们生命中的另一个岔路口。

节目播出那天他们正往泰北去参加一个音乐节，两个人的神经都绷得紧紧的，等到表演结束回到休息室正想休息一下，打开门就被一脸兴奋的John吓了一跳。

“嘿！真有你们的！”John举着手机在他们眼前乱晃，“看啊，这都挂了大半天了！”

两颗脑袋一起往屏幕面前凑了凑，接着看到2wish这条Tag牢牢地钉在趋势的Top5上。

“你们以后的路啊会好走多了。”John说。

Tag里全是那档节目中他们两个人的互动剪辑，情侣的关系让他们之间一切细微的动作都铺满了甜蜜的气泡。无论是Mean说话时Plan歪头认真盯着他侧脸的眼神，还是Plan在清点食材时Mean自然而然搭在Plan后腰上的手，相较于其他组员的慌乱，他们默契十足得就好像已经在日常生活中把这个动作做了千百遍。转载量最高的一个视频，是在其他人介绍自己菜品而他们充当人肉背景的时候，没有察觉到摄像头的Plan偷偷塞了一片培根在Mean嘴里。Mean笑着点点头，Plan微仰着头也跟着笑，然后两个人对视着笑起来，肩膀亲密地撞来撞去。

回程路上Mean和Plan头抵着头几乎把Tag翻了个遍，连他们自己也不知道他们之间的爱意已经浓重到能被所有人发觉的地步了。Mean看起来并没有反常的情绪，甚至还因为看到了Plan偷瞄他的眼神而窃喜。但是Plan却感到窘迫，他和Mean之间的秘密，如果真的被人发现那会是怎样的后果呢？

副驾驶上的John也突然回过头来问他们是不是真的在一起了。

Mean张了张嘴正要回答，Plan攥住了他的手腕，抢先道：“没有。”

John的眉头松弛了许多，对他们说：“以后就算交女朋友也不能太高调，很可能会影响你们的。”

两个人对视了一眼，才慢吞吞地回答：“知道了。”

4.

把Plan送回家以后，Mean在公寓楼下遇到了John，等不及他走上前，John就已经迎了上来，似乎早已做好兴师问罪的准备。

“去哪儿了？”他问道，语气里压抑着层层的怒火。

Mean双手插在短裤的口袋里，站在清晨日光投下来的斑驳树影下，空气中充满着清爽的味道，但两个人之间剑拔弩张的气氛却与它格格不入。

“去外面转了转。”Mean敷衍道。

“车里的是谁？”John并不打算跟Mean做过多的周旋，干脆直奔主题。

Mean语气毫不示弱，反问道：“是谁重要吗？”

“Mean！”John走上前，他的眼神被愤怒填满，“我知道你现在想做什么，但你别忘了，你现在还是我的艺人！”

Mean紧绷的下颌渐渐松弛，他笑着说：“我不会忘的，P'John。”

在John的眼里，Mean想做的无非是在合约期满后出去成立工作室自立门户。的确是这样，在和Plan重逢前，Mean天天月月考虑的都是这件事。但现在，他要做的，远比John想的更加可怕。

“我们之间确实谈不上有什么情谊，”John的语气也软了下来，“但我不会害你。”

Mean点点头，他当然认同这句话。两个互相利用的人有着最紧密的利益关联，他让John获得了名利和财富，而John也让他得偿所愿地去往更广阔的舞台。只是John并不知道，这么多年Mean一直耿耿于怀的是，属于他的舞台中央，少了那个最重要的人。

Mean从没怨过John，因为选择的权利自始自终都在他自己和Plan的身上，John是在完成份内的事而已。但他没办法释怀，每次当他看到John，就会忍不住想起他完整的灵魂和心脏被碎片割裂的日子。

随着那档节目的播出，他们受到了越来越多的关注。

但那些人想要的，却不是Plan想给的。

那些邀请他们的节目，每一个都希望他们在镜头前展现那些曾经被定义为隐私的亲密时刻，唱歌谈音乐似乎也变得不再重要，只要他们像个小丑那样说出好笑的话语、摆出取悦观众姿势就好。

和John的第一次争执，是因为节目组以唱歌的名义邀请了他们两个而最后在流程中却删掉了唱歌这一项。Plan固执地坐在化妆间里不愿上台，John发了火几乎要把桌子给拍碎。

以往他们之间的事，都是Plan做决定，Mean只要信任Plan就好，现在事情显然已经到了两难的境地，他就必须要站出来。先把John劝出了门消气，再坐在Plan的身边挤眉弄眼地逗逗这个像冰块那样一动不动的哥哥。Plan烦躁地偏过头去，他就把下巴搭在Plan肩头一声声叫着“P'Plan”。

Plan还是拿他没办法，这么多年来他一直被Mean拿捏得死死的，于是他转过头来犹豫了几秒，最后仍旧问出了口：“我做错了吗，Mean？”他的尾音透着那么些委屈，是在Mean面前才会软化下来的语气，好像是在寻求安慰，“他不让我们唱歌，我不该生气吗？”

Mean轻轻揽过Plan的肩膀，“哥没做错，是Mean错了呀，Mean给哥哥道歉。”比Plan年纪小这一点某些时候为Mean提供了不少的便利，他可以厚着脸皮对Plan撒娇，永远也不会担心得到心软的Plan冷漠的回应。

Plan被肉麻得鸡皮疙瘩都起了一身，嘴角弯了弯，说道：“你差不多就可以了。”

其实道理Plan都能够想得明白，他知道自己这样坚持下去的后果很糟糕，但他始终心有不甘，只想着能为自己和Mean争取那么三分钟的时间唱完一首歌。

“下次我们多注意一下嘛，不会再让他们钻空子了。”Mean揉了揉Plan的头发。

Plan假意躲了一下，但也只是虚张声势，最后还是乖乖地给Mean摸。他的怒气转化为了另一些情绪，然而他不能说出口，只好艰难地把它吞咽进肚子里。

后来他们去的节目越来越多，通告越来越多，几乎用尽了一切时间，静下心来写一首歌似乎成为了奢望。那段日子就像黑与白之间的灰色地带，看起来平静安宁，实际上早已深深地埋下了种子，只等着有一天这颗种子发芽疯长，迅速分裂开那供养它的土地。

出道第三年，他们终于有了足够的资金去租一套大点的房子。

搬家那天，天气有些阴沉。

Mean放好了所有的东西对Plan说在车上等他。

Plan点点头，站在空荡荡的房子里心底被强烈的不舍覆盖。

他和Mean十九岁来到这里，二十二岁这一年要离开这里，狭窄的空间、坏掉的空调、斑驳的墙壁，还有用油性笔写在床尾上的一句“Mean是个傻子”，这些盛满了他们记忆的东西即将被彻底丢弃，他舍不得，蹲下身仔细看了看，后面不同的笔迹又不甘示弱地补了一句：“幸好Plan也不怎么聪明”。他忍俊不禁，眼眶不知道怎么就红了。

窗边还有一盆绿萝没有搬走，Plan走到窗边俯身把它拿起来，余光看到了楼下正倚靠着车门等他的Mean。长期的健身让Mean 的肩膀又宽了不少，不再像Plan刚认识他的时候那么单薄了。似乎感受到了他的目光，Mean抬起头和他四目相对，然后笑着跟他招了招手。那张稚嫩的脸现如今变成棱角分明，充满了成熟温柔的魅力。Plan知道，Mean其实没有觉得多难过，那双弯弯的眼睛一直都在看向前方。来的路上他问Mean为什么，Mean说只要哥还在我身边就好了呀，旧的回忆被锁起来，我们还会有新的回忆。我可要跟哥哥完成好多好多事，还是未来对我来说更有吸引力一点。

这就是他们迥然不同的地方。

一切都在悄然发生着改变，和Mean不一样的是，Plan很想做一只蜗牛缩进自己的壳子里来逃避这些他无法掌控的变化。

第三张专辑上线后，他们开始有单人的行程。John和Plan似乎越发地难相处，谁也不会喜欢一只动不动就挠伤主人的难以控制的野猫，所以安排工作的时候，John要么选择忽略让他苦恼的Plan，要么就给Mean安排去往外府的行程。

一个月下来他们聚少离多，Plan一个人住在新房子里的时候，那些吞噬而来的黑暗叫他不得不认真考虑是不是从前那个出租屋要更好一点，至少他不会觉得四周这样空落寂寞。他要抱着Mean的衣服才能睡着，就像在独自一人唱歌时总会觉得少了些什么，一个人睡觉的时候也不能幸免。

他的行程松散下来，就有更多的时间拿来创作，只是他没想到，Mean不一样。

Mean病了几次，都瞒着他不说，直到有一回因为熬夜写歌导致了疲劳过度，在一个商演活动后，Mean几乎是一下台就歪倒在他身上。

Plan吓得手脚冰凉，吉他丢到一边不管不顾地喊来工作人员送Mean去医院。他又跟John吵了架，他想给Mean争取些休息的时间，John却说他在嫉妒Mean。

这很离谱。

但离谱的事还有更多。

那天Plan直到深夜才等到了满身酒气的Mean。一身西装早就皱皱巴巴的醉酒男孩跌跌撞撞地倒进沙发，Plan正在厨房给他热饭，听到声音急忙洗了手出来。

Mean躺在沙发上平复着呼吸，就像一只受了伤的小动物那样无助。Plan坐在沙发边缘伸手想要帮Mean把阻碍呼吸的衬衫纽扣解开，下一秒却被Mean捉住了手腕。

眼睛迷迷糊糊地睁开，Mean摇摇晃晃地撑起身子，对Plan挤出一个笑容：“P'May，我们的新歌……您听过没……”

Plan知道，Mean口中的P'May是一档知名音乐节目的制作人。

得到答案的Plan双手发颤，他咬着下唇把Mean扶起来，又给昏昏沉沉的男孩脱掉了西装。

Mean靠着Plan的肩膀，迷蒙间闻到了自己熟悉的味道，忍不住抱紧了热源把鼻尖往Plan的侧颈上凑。

“哥哥……哥哥……”他撒娇似的喃喃地叫着，放松了全身去依靠着Plan，“P'Plan……我们什么时候才能开演唱会啊……”

Plan听了觉得眼眶发热，妥协了许久后的沮丧和疲惫统统涌了上来。

那晚他几乎一夜没睡，月亮陪了他很久，高高远远地挂在天上，被薄薄的一层云浮动着掩映。清冷的光线照亮了他半边身子，他却把所有情绪都藏进了另一边的阴影里。

这不是他想要的。

他知道追寻梦想的途中会遇到很多难捱的沟沟坎坎，更知道他们的梦想需要十倍百倍千倍的努力才能离他们稍微近一些。他可以不分昼夜地创作，也可以废寝忘食地编曲，可他做不到像现在这样。

他在用自己拙劣的表演去制造那些可笑的曝光点，用滑稽的肢体去争取所谓的知名度，洪流淹没了他们，他们沉入了万千被打磨得无比渺小的沙砾中央——唱了什么歌，作了什么曲，在这里统统抵不上一则八卦新闻来得更引人注意。

Plan曾经在一次采访中当场黑了脸。

他们刚发了新歌，Plan在心里打了无数遍草稿告诉自己应该怎样去介绍这首由Mean完成的，满溢着期盼和温柔的歌曲。当他们并肩拿起话筒，一个又一个接连不断地砸向他们的问题，统统都与歌曲本身无关。他们的关系、他们的择偶条件、他们被偷拍到的那一次牵手，还有出现在两个人身上的同一件衣服。

Plan身体微微地颤抖，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，就像一只蜷起身体的刺猬那样一言不发。Mean替他们解围，从容地用暧昧模糊的措辞回答了那些令Plan恐惧又愤怒的问题。

Plan那时候突然意识到，Mean前行的轨迹似乎正在与他渐渐背离。

十六岁时打的耳洞化脓流了血，十七岁时玩滑板摔到腿伤缝针，十九岁决定离家闯荡面对前途茫茫未知，Plan克服了一个人唱歌的心理障碍，学会了在空荡荡的黑暗中想象Mean的样子来驱散恐惧，可就在这时，当他意识到自己极有可能牵不住Mean的手的时候，他开始害怕了。时间一分一秒一天一月的跳动，这种恐惧的情绪并没有好转，它在Mean醉醺醺地带着酒精和人造香气回到家的这一天膨胀到了极点。

Mean彻底清醒后Plan打算和他认真地谈一谈，关于未来、关于梦想、关于他们彼此都刻进骨血的音乐。可他没想到这如同撕裂了一个伤口，让他们之间发生了最严重的一次争吵。

Mean并不觉得这样是错的，他认为现在所做的一切是为了让他们的路能够好走一些、离梦想也更近一点，但他却没有想到这些在Plan的眼中已经不再纯粹。

恐惧和愤怒接连袭击了Plan，使他忘记要拔掉自己话中那根最坚硬的刺，在Mean说完：“无论如何综艺我还是会接”的那一刻，他彻底失控，攥着Mean的衣领双唇发颤，他说：“你那么想红，那干脆把我们做爱的视频传到网上好了，这样不是红得更快？！”

Mean瞪大了眼睛，不可思议地望着Plan，他的胸口剧烈地起伏，就像被哽住了喉头说不出话来的病人。

然后Plan丢下他出了门，彻底融入被湿漉漉的雾气笼罩的黑夜。

TBC


End file.
